Celebrity
by coly456
Summary: See inuyasha and the gang make it big as celebritys
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha

Celebrity

Coly456

I do not own Inuyasha or the characters.

All music used in this story I do not own the music is owned by the artist and writers.

"Today everyone we have none other than Inuyasha Takashi joining us everyone give a big hand to him!" The reporter Nazuki said as Inuyasha walked out onto the set.

The reporter took her seat across from Inuyasha as he smiled and waved to the crowd causing everyone to scream.

"So Inuyasha where is your partner in crime?" Nazuki asked winking at the crowd.

"Sadly she couldn't join me she had an autograph signing to attend to."

"For those who don't know the dynamic duo Inuyasha Takashi and Kagome Higurashi have been taking the world by storm for the past year by going on their first ever tour together. What's it like working with Kagome?"

"Not easy, we fight like cats and dogs most the time during rehearsal. However on stage we do work well together simply because we have been singing together since we were young."

The crowd gasped at the fact that they learned something new and Inuyasha laughed as he leaned back in his chair.

"How long exactly have you two known each other?" Nazuki asked leaning forward excitedly.

"We met when we were ten at our first music competition in our home town. We ended up being partners when our parents realized they knew each other." Inuyasha smiled at the memory.

"Okay well we have plenty of time to get to know about you and Ms. Higurashi, for now everyone is always saying how different your music style is why is that?"

Inuyasha sat contemplating the question for a while.

"Probably because my band and I don't stick to one style of music, we switch from country to hip-hop, our music ranges from all kinds of different genres which is why Kagome and I work together so well because we don't feel the need to stick to one genre."

"Okay, so onto more personal matters." When she said that the lights seemed to dim to make the scene seem more serious.

"So I here Inuyasha that you have a daughter."

The crowd started whispering to themselves making Inuyasha roll his eyes at them and their gossip.

"Yes I have a one year old daughter named Himeko Takashi." He didn't hesitate with his answer causing the crowd to 'Awww'

"And the mother of the child is she famous?"

"Kikyo, the actress I'm sure you all know her? Yeah well a fling turned into something else and now we have a beautiful little girl."

The crowd made an even bigger 'Awww' at that and Inuyasha smiled at them.

"And with work how much do you see your daughter and Kikyo?"

"Well Kikyo and I don't see each other much she isn't in a very good place and she doesn't come around much but Himeko I get to see mostly every weekend If I'm lucky, I was supposed to see her today but the schedule got messed up."

Nazuki smiled and stood up "Well Inuyasha I have a pleasant surprise for you, please welcome Kagome Higurashi and Himeko Takashi!" Nazuki gestured to the side where Kagome came walking in out in black skinny jeans black pumps and a turquoise shirt, her hair left wavy. She was carrying Himeko was in a black dress with a white belt around the waist and had black shoes. Her silver hair was also left down.

"Daddy!" Himeko squealed and started squirming in Kagome's grasp making everyone laugh,

Kagome sat on the couch next to Inuyasha and handed him his daughter who giggled and hugged her dad.

"I thought you had an autograph signing?" Inuyasha asked her

"I decided this would be better." She waved to the cheering crowd.

"So Kagome? What is your relationship with Inuyasha?"

"I'm the occasional babysitter, and always best friend." She smiled at Nazuki.

"So you two have never had a relationship?"

"Kagome always says no." Inuyasha joked nudging Kagome's side who just rolled her eyes.

"No we are just friends. Between working, school, and him with his kid, neither of us really have time for a relationship. Things are just flings for right now." She laughed

"Well we don't have much time left so you guys ready to perform a song?"

The crowd cheered at that some of them standing in their seats.

"Sure." Inuyasha said as he walked toward where they were performing Sesshomaru walked out and took Himeko.

"Okay everyone this Song is called Wild Ones, hope you enjoy" Inuyasha said as the music started.

( song is written and owned by FloRida)

_Hey I heard you were a wild one  
Oooh  
If I took you home  
It'd be a home run  
Show me how you do_

I wanna shut down the club  
With you  
Hey I heard you like the wild ones (wild ones wild ones)  
Oooh

I like crazy, foolish, stupid  
Party going wild, fist pumping music,  
I might lose it  
Blast to the roof, that how we do'z it (do'z it do'z it)  
I don't care the night, she don't care we like  
Almost dared the right vibe  
Ready to get live, ain't no surprise  
Take me so high, jumping nose dive  
Surfing the crowd  
Oooh  
Said I gotta be the man  
I'm the head of my band, mic check one two  
Shut them down in the club while the playboy does it, and y'all get lose lose  
After bottle, we all get bent and again tomorrow  
Gotta break loose cause that's the motto  
Club shuts down, a hundred super models

_Hey I heard you were a wild one  
Oooh  
If I took you home  
It'd be a home run  
Show me how you do_

I wanna shut down the club  
With you  
Hey I heard you like the wild ones (wild ones wild ones)  
Oooh

Party rocker, foot-show stopper  
More Chambord  
Number one, club popper  
Got a hangover like too much vodka  
Can't see me with ten binoculars  
So cool  
No doubt by the end of the night  
Got the clothes coming off  
Til I make that move  
Somehow, someway, gotta raise the roof, roof  
All black shades when the sun come through  
Uh-Oh, it's on like everything goes  
Round up baby tilt the freaky show

What happens to that body, it's a private show  
Stays right here, private show  
I like 'em untamed, don't tell me how pain  
Tolerance, bottoms up with the champagne  
My life, call my homie then we hit Spain  
Do you busy with the bail, we get insane

_Hey I heard you were a wild one  
Oooh  
If I took you home  
It'd be a home run  
Show me how you do_

I wanna shut down the club  
With you  
Hey I heard you like the wild ones (wild ones wild ones)  
Oooh

I am a wild one  
Break me in  
Saddle me up and let's begin  
I am a wild one  
Tame me now  
Running with wolves  
And I'm on the prowl

Show you another side of me  
A side you would never thought you would see  
Tear up that body  
Dominate you 'til you've had enough  
I hear you like  
The wild stuff

Hey I heard you were a wild one  
Oooh  
If I took you home  
It'd be a home run  
Show me how you'll do

I wanna shut down the club  
With you  
_Hey I heard you like the wild ones (wild ones wild ones)  
Oooh_

I am a wild one  
Break me in  
Saddle me up and let's

_begin__  
I am a wild one  
Tame me now  
Running with wolves  
And I'm on the prowl..._

The live audience cheered as Inuyasha and Kagome stopped singing. They smiled and bowed as Nazuki walked over to them.

"That was amazing and who wrote this song?" she asked.

"It was a joint effort for both Kagome and I we decided we wanted a song where Kagome could really show off her vocals." Inuyasha laughed when Kagome elbowed his side.

"We wanted something that had a new twist compared to all our other music."

"Well the new sound sounds great and I sure can't wait to see what you all will sing next time when you Kagome are on my show in a month." Nazuki laughed and turned waving to the crowd.


	2. Chapter 2

Celebrity

Coly456

Chapter 2

"Dammit Kagome I can't believe you!" Koga yelled at me as I grabbed my guitar.

I sighed and turned to him " koga I told you I had practice today and you made dinner plans anyway." I went to turn when I felt him grab my arm and turn me around the slam me into a wall.

"You only go to see that mutt! He isn't worth your time Kagome the other members don't even go! We aren't even invited!" He yelled and shook me slightly.

I stared at him shocked "get off of me!" I shook him off and walked bast him "Kagome wait!"

"No we were through. And I'll be back to get my things." I pulled the diamond engagement ring of my finger and threw it on the ground "good bye." I walked out after that crying as I reached Inuyasha's pent house. I got out of the car after drying my tears. I smiled when inuyasha opened the door but I saw his smile falter when he saw me.

"Kagome what's wrong?" He asked pulling me into his place and then closed the door.

I smiled " nothing I just had a fight with koga." I set my guitar down and held out my hand " the final fight I will ever have with him." I sighed He frowned and his browed crinkled his amber eyes grew dark.

"Kags I'm sorry. I knew these practices were getting between the two of you and koga had said something about dinner tonight I should have cancelled practice."

I smiled at how sweet he was being "don't worry yash we were a ticking time bomb and these practices are necessary"

He just sighed and walked towards his piano I smiled he would never admit it but that was his favorite instrument. "You can stay here for as long as you want the guest bedroom is just like you left it."

I smiled again. Before Koga and I had moved in together I stayed with Inuyasha. We both rented out the place so we could save money. Even though weren't exactly low in funds. "Thank you." I sat next to him on the piano bench as he started playing. His fingers flew smoothly across the keys. I laughed when he removed his left hand so I could play with him. When we were younger this is how I learned to play he would teach me pieces after his mother taught him.

I sighed " we should work on that song." Just as I said that the doorbell rang and Inuyasha gave a confused face. He stood up and opened the door "daddy!" A little voice yelled and I smiled. Himeko was always the cutest.

"Kikyo you are supposed to have her until Monday." Inuyasha growled as he picked up Himeko.

"She got on my nerves I figured since you like her more you would want her." She flipped her hair and went to walk off when Inuyasha put Himeko Dow. And I called her over to me as he followed Kikyo out into the hall slamming the door. I picked up Himeko putting her on my lap and rocked her as I tried to block out Inuyasha and kikyos yelling. After awhile they had stopped yelling and Inuyasha walked in slamming the door and then slamming his fist into the wall making a hole wear he had punched and his hand started to bleed. Himeko immediately started crying at the loud noises and Inuyasha's cursing.

He walked over and picked her up cradling her into his chest. "Shhh baby girl it's okay." She cried until a she had fallen asleep and unashamed took her upstairs to lay her down on his bed.

"Sorry about that." He sighed and sat on the couch putting his head into his hands. I got up going to the kitchen and made some hot chocolate topping it off with ready whip and walked in setting a cup right in front of him and he smiled. Inuyasha would never admit this either but when he was down he loved hot chocolate and ready whip even though being part dog demon he shouldn't eat anything with chocolate.

"What did she say?" I asked after a few minutes of silence

"she said she didn't want to take her this weekend or any weekend." He sighed and flexed his hand that hard the cuts on his knuckle from punching the wall. "She wants me to take full custody."

I sighed " then take it she isn't a good mother and she treats Himeko like a pet she can just show off she doesn't deserve to be apart of Himeko or your life Yash." I whispered taking a sip of hot chocolate.

"I know but she can't grow up without a mother."

"She doesn't even call Kikyo mom. Besides she spends more time with Sango and I then any other women." I answered He sighed and finished his hot chocolate before his ears perked on top his head

"I'll be back." He stood up and walked up the stair case and then walked back down with Himeko who was crying again. I sighed and got up to make her some tea unlike inuyasha chocolate made her sick.

"Here sweetheart." I handed her the small cup and she hiccuped and wiped her face and took a sip "there all better" I smiled. And she took another sip as inuyasha rubbed her back. He was definitely a good dad.


End file.
